Terrible Things
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: "Now son, I'm only telling you this... Because life, can do terrible things" Based around the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I feel bad but now I just want to upload something of Terrible Things below is a chunk of what I have. Okay so I lost about 12k words... and What I'm left with is 9k words. So I lost alot of ground. I'll upload by total word count. So when I hit 12k words I'll upload another chapter, another one for 15k, and then nothing again till I finish.

This was written ages ago I just didn't want to delete it:

Due to some technical difficulties with I can't see what this looks like on the doc manager... So If its clompy looking and stuff not my problem. Anyways based off the fanvid I made saturday. Check it out it's to the song Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Check out the video is called Terrible Things Jake/Hayley its on the channel MusicalWheaeten and yeah. I own nothing but Nick, Holly, Jayden, and Lucy... well I don't even own Nick XD since he is more or less based off Nicholas Purcell himself... Yeah here we go its set way in the future... Nick, and Holly are 15... Lucy is 16... Jayden is 17. This is really long, and its plot heavy since at one point I will have about five plots going on, and this is just a one shot. Please read the authors note at the end, it has some very important information about the fic, I didn't want to explain here do to spoilers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Slow, so slow<strong>_

_**I fell to the ground, on my knees**_

_**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**_

_**If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose**_

_**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.**_

_**I can't bear to see the same happen to you.**_

_**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**_

_**...Because life, can do terrible things**_

_**~ Mayday Parade**_

* * *

><p><em>Nick's P.O.V<em>

**Friday the 11th, Bancroft - Cadworth Home:**

"So Nick, how are you liking Lakewood?" my Aunt Cadence asked. She wasn't really my aunt she had just been extremely close to both my parents, Along with her Husband Kirby.

"I like it I miss my old friends, but I finally feel a connection to my mom here, I finally know her name thanks to Mr. Stockley, My dad keeps everything about her and his past for the most part under lock and key."

"Your dad has his reasons Nick." My Uncle Kirby had spoken up.

"I know, I just wish he'd let me talk about her once without shutting d-" I was about to say down which was cut off by a doorbell. Cadence got up from her chair and went to answer the door. My dad must have been there.

"You need to tell him about his mom sometime Jake."

"I will when I'm ready Cadence."

"He wants to know."

"It hurts Cadence."

"I understand that Jake. But he didn't know her name until last week, when Mr. Stockley brought her up and he had no idea who she was."

"I can't Cadence."

"Why Jake?"

"I just can't."

"He needs to know."

"I can't tell him."

"You tell him or I will."

"Can we just leave?"

"Leave but remember what I said. Just tell him Jake."

**The following Friday, Collins household:**

"So Nick what do you say I see if I can get off early and we can go out and maybe get pizza or something. We can go to the Hannigans."

"Sounds cool dad."

"I'll try to be home at 6 and we can leave at 7?"

"Sounds fine dad. Unless I get a Troop call everything is fine."

"I forgot all about that."

"It was also part of your childhood dad, and you seem to have blocked it out."

"I've just been busy with work."

"Okay, well I'm gonna be late for school. So tonight right dad? Please don't bail again..."

"I won't I promise." I sighed he always promised, and those promises were always broken.

Later that evening:

"I got it dad, no I'm fine. I think I'll just walk over to Hannigans and grab some pizza, maybe see if Holly and Jayden want to join me."

"Well have fun, I'll see you when I get home." I grabbed my watch-come and pressed the call button.

"Hey Hol, hey Jay."

"What's up Nick?" Holly asked.

"Wanna meet me for pizza at the Hannigans?"

"Dad canceled again?" Jayden responded

"Yup he canceled again..."

"Sorry Nick, I can meet you after cheerleading practice." Holly responded.

"I can come, basketball practice just ended."

"Sounds good so see you guys in an hour?"

"See yah then bye guys." Holly said turning her watch-com off.

"I'll be there bye dude." Jayden said also turning off his watch-com.

**An hour later, Hannigans:**

I had arrived before my friends and was looking at one of the many comic shelves. I picked one up with an ice ghoul on the cover, and studied it. It was entitled Jakeinator and the Ice Ghoul. I continued to study the cover, there was a superhero type guy whom I guessed was Jakeinator and a blonde girl with curly hair. I examined the page throughly for maybe an authors name, there was something about this cover something so familiar.

"Thats a great comic man." A waiter smiled and said noticing me. "Its a Jake Collins original, never was actually released, that was exclusive for kids at his high school and we got a few copies. He had hit big too with the comic book industry, then there was some terrible event 13 years ago and he just disappeared."

"Wait did you say Jake Collins?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason... What can you tell me about the girl on the cover?"

"I'm not sure really, I think she was his high school girlfriend, they might have gotten married. He managed to keep his love life out of the press, when he hit it big."

"He's over here Jay." Hol called bouncing over to where Nick was.

"Thanks man." I said turning back to the waiter. I stared back to the comic I clutched in my hand.

"Whatcha got there bro?" Jay asked.

"Just a comic... I think my dad wrote it..."

"What makes you think that," Holly said straightening her brunette ponytail..

"It has an ice ghoul, it was written by a Jake Collins, and this Honey character looks familiar."

"Let's not worry about it now." Jayden stated sliding a hand through his gelled black hair.

"You're right, I'm starving."

The three current Lakewood Troop members grabbed a booth towards the back of the restaurant, and waited for someone to get their pizza order.

"So I think I'm gonna do more research on Jake Collins comics tonights. There has to be something out there more about him, more about my mom if Honey was based on her."

"Have you thought about asking your dad," Holly asked.

"I have Holly," I sighed.

"Maybe your Aunt and Uncle," Jay mused. "Weren't they in the Troop with your parents?"

"I'll ask next time I go over, its just we haven't gone over there since last Friday, it had something to do with something Cadence said to my dad."

"Well, one day you'll get your answers Nick." Holly said rubbing my back between my shoulders.

"Maybe you could ask Mr. Stockley some questions about your mom,"

"I did he got a call from my dad, my dad doesn't want him to answer any more questions."

"If I ever see my dad at a decent hour, and not between him getting home from work and locking himself in his office, I'll ask him again, and demand answers next time."

"What time is it? I left my phone at home," Jay asked.

"Its 8," I said getting out my iPhone and checking the time.

"I should get going, We have a tournament in Stockland tomorrow, and I have to leave by 6."

"Bye Jay," Holly and I said in unison

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't have to leave till whenever."

"Maybe, we should leave now, I can walk you home." I said.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"I just don't want to go home yet."

"Well then I guess I can let you walk, poor little ole me home." She teased.

"Shall we go madame?" I joked.

"We shall," She smiled before standing up.

We exited the restaurant, and walked through the quiet streets of Lakewood. It was a calm Friday night, the first in awhile they haven't had to fight monsters. I had become instant friends with Holly, I had to win Jayden over though I was replacing his best friend, after he had moved to Detroit. Soon the three of us became inseparable, some people thought we made a weird group with Holly, and peppy brunette cheerleading captain, Jayden the sports superstar, and then me the arty geek. Everyone understood Holly and Jayden hanging out but add me to the mix and it didn't make sense. Sure they weren't my Troop friends back in Waukesha but we've become super close, and I couldn't see being in a Troop with anyone else. The code for the Troop was still Mime Club, though we actually do know some mime moves unlike the Troop when my dad was young, according to Mr. Stockley

"Whatcha thinking about Nick?"

"Just us..."

"What about us."

"You me and Jayden, and why were friends."

"Well the Troop, silly."

"But if you think about it there aren't rules that say you have to hangout outside of the Troop, but most Troops do, thats really where lifelong high school friendships come in."

"If you say so..."

"Well you've just been a brooding emo kid tonight, you know that Nick."

"Sorry Hol, I've just been thinking of my mom more then usual.. You know I don't even know why she isn't in my life. She could've taken off, or maybe she's dead, or maybe she didn't want me."

"Nick, I'm sure she loved you, and you need to confront your dad, he needs to tell you sometime. Demand answers."

"I guess your right Hol."

"Oh I'm always right."

"Cocky much."

"Oh I try." She teased

"Oh look we're at your house."

"Thanks captain obvious."

"You're welcome Sargent sarcasm." We strolled up the walk to her house in silence.

"Well I'll see you soon." I smiled as we stood on her doorstep.

"Probably tomorrow, since tonight we didn't have any monster attacks."

"Well its a date." I smiled.

"Bye Nick."

"Bye Holly." I said turning on my heels to leave.

"Wait Nick."

"What?"

"Just hold on a second." She said quickly before giving me a kiss on the cheek and turning to enter her house. I clamped a hand to my cheek, and slowly began to stroll down the path to the sidewalk. Its not like I've never thought of Holly that way, it's just I never thought she thought of me in that way. Suddenly my brain went from thinking as if this was a problem to HOLLY LYNN GELLER JUST KISSED ME! I practically ran home. I was still trapped in the moment, my hand fumbled so much with the door handle. I eventually got the door opened and I was heading straight for my room. I noticed my dad's office door was open for once. He was sitting at his desk with something in his hand. I knocked on the door frame.

"Oh hey Nick."

"Hey dad."

"So how was pizza?"

"It was fun."

"Well thats good."

"So dad what are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing," I watched him flinch as he quickly shoved what was in his hand into one of the desk drawers, and locked it.

"Er, sure. Dad I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Its about a girl."

"Okay."

"Well you know Holly, and I are really close right? Well tonight after pizza, and I walked her home. So when we got to her house she kissed me. Well it was only on the cheek, but still. I feel like I'm over thinking it, but I think she likes me and I just don't know dad."

"Well Nick, I think it's time I tell you a story." Grab a seat its a long one." he sighed. I sat down on one of the chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Well dad I'm ready."

_Jake's P.O.V._

I had been rehearsing this in my mind for years, and finally I had to tell him. I didn't think I was ready but I think I'd be able to handle this, maybe.

"Nick, when I was just a bit younger then you when I met your mother. I wasn't looking for anyone special really, I just wanted to survive high school and maybe hit it big with the comic book business. Then one day Mr. Stockley called me into his office, and well you know what happens. Your life is suddenly changed, you get to save the world, well kind of. You feel special, you do something with your life. Well thats where I met your mother, and I suspect you already know that, from Mr. Stockley, Cadence, or Kirby. When I met your mom, I was blown away she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. She took my breathe away every time I saw her. Well things never seemed to work for us. She had a boyfriend, they'd break up and maybe I'd be with someone or the timing would suck or something. Son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. Well finally things were right for us we were both single, and nothing seemed to be stopping us this time. So I finally gathered the courage to ask her out, and well son I don't think fate was in my favor then, since somehow I ended up dating Cadence, and we had dated for about two months, and as you know she's half monster. So when I found out, I broke up with her. Now I want you to know I broke up with her for being half-monster, I think I used that as a way out. I really liked her, but I don't think I ever felt anything more than a friend. I thought I could finally be with your mom, it took as awhile but finally when we had gotten locked in at the Stillwater Troop headquarters. Well I'll spare you some of the details, and after that things between us changed, We didn't start dating after that. Maybe a year later halfway through junior year. Well that's when everything changed."

"Then what dad?"

"I think thats enough for tonight its going on midnight. Go to bed maybe I'll tell you more in the morning." I yawned.

"Night dad."

"Night Nick." I said as I watched him walk out the door. I grabbed the picture from the drawer I had shoved it in. I stared at the photo, I clutched in my hand.

"Life can do terrible things." I muttered under my breathe.

_Nicks P.O.V._

I laid in my bed that night, thinking about what my dad said. I knew some of what he had told me, but some of what he had said was new information. I had ended up finding out some stuff on the comic book artist Jake Collins. I can confirm that he is my dad. Do I know anything about Honey? No, no I don't. I texted Holly about how my dad was finally sharing, and about how I was excited to learn more about my mom, and even some more about my dad. She hadn't texted back but I'm guessing she had gone to bed around midnight and I had texted her at 1.

The following morning, Collins Residence:

I woke up earlier then usual, and checked my phone for any new messages. Holly had texted me a few minutes ago, she was always up early. I texted her back immediately just more about how I was excited to learn more about my mom today. I climbed out of bed and headed for the kitchen to grab my usual breakfast of pop tarts. I was surprised to see my dad at the stove, actually cooking.

"You can cook?"

"Yes Nick I can cook, I just choose not to. I used to all the time then you learned to make pizza, burgers, and TV dinners, plus my job got busy suddenly. So I'm gonna ask you can a father not surprise his son by cooking for him"

"Not when I haven't seen said father go near the stove in ten years."

"You have a point, and today my schedule is clear."

"You said that yesterday."

"I even turned my phone off."

"I just wasn't aware being an art dealer kept you so busy."

"Its surprising how busy a career it is."

"So dad, what's for breakfast."

"Scrambled eggs, and french toast."

"Okay than." I said checking my phone to see if Holly had texted back. She had, I told her about my father making breakfast which she found equally as shocking. After living here a year it dawned on me, my dad had never met Holly or Jayden. I texted her asking if it was weird that she'd never met my dad. She said it was, but she suggested I could do some research on Troop Grid about him, apparently the Lakewood Troop had been pretty good when he and my mom were members.

"So Nick who are you talking to?"

"Just Holly dad."

"You two are close then right?"

"Mr. Stockley said we're just like you and mom, whatever that means."

"I think its time for more of that story."

"Okay dad I'm all ears."


	2. Chapter 2

Hit 12k words tonight. Here's chapter two. I'm just a bit stuck, I can't get the emotion as well as I could the first time I wrote this. And I might have missed all the Ginos I have written so... Yeah it should be Chino... Okay yeah just enjoy. I'm gonna go write more. Because If i don't finish by the 22nd I'm uploading what I have which does include the epilogue but it's got a huge hole because of what I lost, and I'll just summarize it...

But if you want to know how this makes me feel go look up the NaNoWriMo song by All Caps it describes how I felt well writing this story perfectly, the 2nd verse is how I fell right now give me like 3k more words and I'll be good again :(

* * *

><p>Jakes P.O.V.<p>

I sighed maybe if I keep telling him the same story over and over he'll stop asking. I sighed and began to speak.

"I think we left off with Cadence, or maybe what happened with the Stillwater Troop. Well I'll pick up with when I dated Cadence. Son I just want you to know I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. So it was the second week of school, and your mom, uncle Felix, and myself had just defeated the Ice Ghoul. Something between your mom and I changed, there had always been something there, especially since we fought an Eris Fairy. We refused to acknowledge feelings between each other until this day something about it changed. Well the afternoon following the Ice Ghoul attack, Felix and I were hanging out at Hannigans, and your mom was also there. I finally got the courage with a little help from Uncle Felix, to ask your mom out. Well before I could get a word out, we were interrupted by Uncle Felix's invite to D.O.R.K. So that attempt failed, but the following day at school which happened to have been Aunt Cadence's first day at school. So Cadence hated your mom at first. So Cadence had tricked me into going out with her. Now I use the word tricked loosely because I had fun on our date and we did end up dating. So as Cadence and I dated your mom had this resentment to me and Cadence after that, and soon your mom had found out Cadence was half-monster, and Hayley had held that against her. Well Cadence's brother Chino, had shown up at one point. Well he wasn't a nice monster like Cadence, and he had killed one of the security guards at Lakewood. Well you're mom blamed Cadence and I soon found out Cadence was half-monster. So sometime after that your mom and I had to fight Chino and send him back to the monster dimension, and following that I ended up fighting Cadence and sending her back to the monster realm. However she had grabbed my Troop Grid, I then had to enter the monster world to get it back. Things weren't going well I ran out of ammo in my weapon, and then the portal closed. So your mother in an attempt to save me jumped into the portal, and found me. Now at this point your mom really hated Cadence, so when your mom found me it was just me, and when Cadence showed up, she was almost fired at. I was able to calm her down. Well thanks to Mr. Stockleys thinking your mom, Cadence, and I all managed to survive the monster realm and were soon safely home."

"Wow dad thats amazing, you three were the first to survive the monster realm."

"Well, you could say that. I'm surprised you didn't know that already that's one of Stockley's favorite Troop memories."

"He tries not to talk about the days when you were in the Troop."

"Well thats too bad."

"So what happened after you guys returned from the monster dimension?"

"Well things were normal for the most part after that just usual monster fighting until one day, your mom and I had a drivers lesson with Mr. Stockley, and when suddenly we got a call from the Stillwater Troop. Well we rush over there. Not even rush, your mom was driving and we went about twenty in a thirty zone. So eventually we get th-My dad was cut off by the watch-com going off.

"I better take that. Can we talk more later?"

"I guess so, now getting going incase its said as I raced out the door.

Nick's P.O.V.

"So you're dad is finally talking about your mom and his years in the Troop?Holly mused once we had defeated the monster, it was nothing too big just a Basilisk.

"Yeah its weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"What's weird about it Nick?Jay asked from his station entering in today's info from the monster attack.

"Just what makes him bring it up."

"And whats that,Holly asked.

"Us."

"What do you mean us?"

"What happened last night."

"Not now Nick."

"Er what happened last night between you two?Jay asked.

"NOTHING!We shouted in unison.

"Sure what ever you say... Just don't make me get an Eris Fairy out here."

"What do you mean by that?Holly asked accusingly.

"Nothing at all dear muttered innocently.

"You drive me insane. You know that Jay?"

"Yeah yeah, why don't you two lovebirds go talk, I have work to murmured well shushing Holly and myself out of the room.

"You two are just like Jake and Hayley,Mr. Stockley laughed as we headed to the elevator.

"He's told me that twice.I said to her when we had gotten onto the elevator.

"So what did you say to our dad, to make him bring up your mom?"

"I told him that you kissed me on the cheek and I was just like I like her and I don't know if she likes me and err yeah.I said nervously.

"You like me?

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all."

"Why are you being so weird?"

"I'm not being weird."

"Yes you are, I told you I liked you and you haven't said anything."

"Well Nick, we've been friends for a year, and I think I may like you as more than a smiled at me.

"Really?"

"Yes Nick. I really like said before leaning in and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

" all I could say when we had broken from our kiss.

"I gotta get going Nick, we have a cheer comp tomorrow."

"But Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'd love to smiled before turning on her heels and exiting the school. I'm not sure how I got home seeing as I was floating on cloud 9, and couldn't believe that I had a date with Holly. I walked into the living room, where my dad happened to be.

"Oh hey dad.I said.

"Hey Nick, how was monster fighting?"

"Nothing to big just a basilisk."

"The first monster I fought was actually a basilisk."

"Really dad?"

"Why are you so shocked?"

"It's just until last night you'd barely talked about your days in The Troop."

"Oh? Well sorry about that, just been busy thats all."

"Yeah yeah."

"So anything fun happen?"

"Yeah, I asked Holly out and she said yes."

"Do you want to hear more about your mother?"

"Yes."

"So I left off about Stillwater?He asked

"Yes dad."

Jake's P.O.V.

"So we got locked into their headquarters and, soon the fog monster had eaten Mr. Stockley. Well we had managed to get ourselves into the panic room after freezing the monster didn't work. Anyways your mom has this idea to turn on all the appliances and try to burn the monster. So we get the room temperature up to 78, and fog burns at 80. Well things looked like we were going to die there, so I did what any man in my shoes would do. I kissed her. Well that got the room temperature up to 80 degrees and the monster was defeated. Well that seemed like the end for us. We kissed and nothing happened between us. That is until about a year later when we had been chosen to go help a new Troop get going. It was just your mom, Mr. Stockley, and I and we were to give them some starter tips. Something about being in Florida together made me think we are finally going to get together. Now remember son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. So we're in Florida, trying to help these three teens just starting out in The Troop. We managed to get everything settled down, and had helped the kids. Well on our final day, Mr. Stockley had a meeting with their Troop advisor, and the kids didn't need our help anymore, which left just your mom and I to do whatever we wanted. We hung out, like we had been before the Stillwater Troop thing. Well we went out for lunch, and I had walked her back to her hotel room. Suddenly I found myself kissing her again. Thats when we became a couple. We were finally together. Little did we know back in Lakewood Kirby and Cadence had the same idea as we did. Well having two couples in our Troop always made things interesting. We continued our monster fighting for the remainder of High school. You're mom and I had been dating for a year and a half when we had graduated. I went to the California Institute of the Arts and your mom went to Berkley. It was hard not seeing each other everyday. We made it work though. One day halfway through our second year of college I drove 5 and a half hours to see her. I had something I needed to ask her. I had to ask her then. It was a long drive, I was nervous. We had been together four years to that date.I paused when I finished that.

"I think thats enough for today.I smiled and got up to go to my office.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"When can I hear more?"

"Soon, just remember I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible just like that I was sitting in my office. I had a photo album on my desk. I stared at the cover a long time, before opening it.


	3. Chapter 3

Two chapters in one night? Well I shouldn't really post this since I'm only at 14.5k words but I couldn't help myself and I'm tired xD So I was like I'll write 15k first thing when I wake up. Anyways I'm going to Iowa this weekend. Hopefully I'll do a lot of typing in the car. I think I said next update would be 18k words? Or I might have said no more updates till I finish, but yeah... Anyways enjoy chapter 3 :D

* * *

><p>Nick's P.O.V.<p>

"Well Hol, we made some progress tonight, I learned he and my mom were together a year and a half before graduation, and I think he proposed sometime around there four year anniversary."

"You're finally getting somewhere."

"He almost couldn't finish his sentence, he kind of just got up and left."

"Well what did he say before he left?"

"He said just remember I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things. And now that I think about it he's said that a lot during this story."

"Well I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I guess."

"Anyways Nick I gotta go."

"Bye Holly, don't forget our date next Friday."

"How could I forget Nick." She smiled before turning her watch-com off.

Friday Night:

I stood nervously outside of Holly's house. We were going to go on our first date tonight and I was nervous. I was also sad at the fact my dad and I hadn't spoken about my mom since last Saturday. Tonight was supposed to help me forget that, I was going to go out with Holly and thats all that mattered. I took a deep breathe and pressed the door bell button. Her mom answered.

"She's been excited about this all week."

"Mom" Holly whined as she entered the entrance of the home.

"Well I was only telling him the truth."

"Okay, bye mom. I'll be home by ten."

"You better be."

"I'll have her home in one piece at ten, Mrs. Gellar." We were soon walking towards town.

"Dinner and a movie?" I asked as we walked.

"Ooh that made that one comic into a movie about twelve years ago, and there showing it on the old school screen."

"Which comic?"

"The one you were looking at last weekend."

"Well not that one, but one of the other ones your dad had made."

"I never knew his comic got made into a movie, then again I just found out he was a famous comic book artist."

"So sound like a plan?"

"Your choice."

"Well then thats what we'll see, maybe you'll get answers." We had soon arrived at the theatre.

"Two for Jakeinator," I told the ticket seller.

"Here you go sir," He said handing us the tickets. We headed to the last theatre on the right, it was the old school theatre room, they aired older movies. There would be a new movie each week.

"Looks like there's only one other person here." Holly said searching the rows for a seat.

"Is that my dad?" I whispered as we walked up past the man alone in the audience.

"I'm not sure." She whispered back.

"Maybe he still has his phone on, I'll text him." I said as we arrived at our seats in the top row. I sent him a quick message telling him I'd be a bit late getting home. Sure enough the man in the audience had brought his phone out and replied to the text he had gotten, seconds later my phone had a reply. His text had said Okay thats fine, I'm working late.

"Now that was weird." Holly murmured.

"I think it is my dad."

"Let's just watch the movie and not worry about it now," She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"The quiet peaceful town, has a big secret. River Log has been over run with monsters for years, and there's only one person who can stop them. That person is the Jakeinator." Said the narrator. We watched the movie in silence, there wasn't that many people in the theatre. The movie had ended and there was something shocking then on the screen. It appeared to be a family picture on the screen, the man I knew as my father, I didn't know who the women or baby was. The caption with the picture read. To the real Honey Ricochet: Gone but never forgotten. The theatre become quiet and I heard what sounded like crying, when it dawned on me that the only people left in the theatre are Holly, the man, and myself. It dawned on me that the man was definitely my father. I had to confront him. I gave Holly a quick look and told her I'd be right back. I raced down the steps to the row where the man was.

"Dad?" I asked walking quickly towards the middle of the row where the man was.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"I had a date with Holly."

"I think when you get home we need to talk some more. Just take her home, and remember life can do terrible things."

"He told me he wanted me home now." I said when I returned to Holly.

"What?"

"He wants me to take you home, and then come home. He then said life can do terrible things again."

"He says that a lot."

"He was really upset, I think it had something to do with the picture." I sighed and grabbed Holly's hand and lead her to the exit. We began our walk home, it was quiet except for some theories about my dad and my mom. We had arrived at her front step yet again. I stood there and wondered so much if how tonight went, would make her not want to see me again. My thoughts were soon interrupted by her lips on mine.

"I really do like you Nick, and if you need time to figure out stuff with your family before we can be together I respect that. You've just been distant tonight."

"I want to be with you Holly. I will be with you, I just have a lot to think about tonight. I want final answers. My dad just refuses to give me the ones I want."

"Then let's slow down till you figure it out."

"I don't know if I can Hol, you're my rock, and my best friend."

"We'll still be friends, just nothing more until, your family mystery is solved."

"I think I could live with that for now. Just promise we'll be more than friends, when this is all over."

"I promise Nick." She said giving him a quick peek on the cheek and entering the house. I sighed and dragged my feet home.

"What do you need to tell me now dad? Holly and I are no longer going to be going out."

"Oh thats so sad."

"Didn't you have something to tell me? Something about my mom."


	4. Chapter 4

Wrote 3k words in the car... I'm now stopped at a mall about 2 hours from the final destination. The mall as wifi so I thought lets break out the laptop and update. I'm about halfway to another update which will be idk o.O soon ish xD prolly some time tonight. I have to take photographs of dogs tonight, and that doesn't leave me time to write so yeah... Yeah...

* * *

><p>Jake's P.O.V<p>

"I guess its time for more of the story." I sighed, "I left off at our four her anniversary correct?"

"Yes dad."

"So I was driving to Berkley, and I was nervous. I had something important I needed to ask your mother. She wasn't expecting me to be sitting in her dorm room, when she arrived back from class. I arrived around five, her roommate let me in and I then waited for her. I had an evening planned out for us. We'd go out to dinner, and head to East Shore State Park, and take a moonlight walk. I knew she had class till 6. I waited patiently. She arrived back at her dorm about 6:30. I hid next to her bed on the floor and when she came around the corner I bounced out of my hiding spot, and yelled surprise. I can't tell if she was happy to see me, but we did follow through on my plans. She seemed shocked I could afford such a fancy meal, but I had just cashed in on my first comic book deal, and the cash had already started coming in. I would have explained the comic book deal, but from the movie tonight, I figured you know now. So the meal went amazingly, and soon we arrived at the state park. We strolled along the water. I dropped to my knee, she worried that I had dropped something. I paused and told her no I hadn't. She laughed and said I looked silly. I dug into my pants pocket and found the box I had been searching for. I swiftly moved a hand out of my pocket and I opened the box. I cleared my throat, and readied myself to ask the question.

"Hayley Anne Steele will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said. I jumped up from where I was kneeling and slid the ring on her finger.

"You may have just made me the happiest man in the world, Hayley. I really truly love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Jake, I love you too. I can't wait to show you how much I really love you, by becoming Mrs. Hayley Collins."

"That has a nice ring to it." I had smiled, and she gave me hug. I just want to remind you yet again, Nick I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

"Dad what happened next, the story doesn't end with happily ever after."

"Not anymore tonight Nick, I need to go be alone with my thoughts for a bit. I'll tell you more soon." I said standing up and leaving for my office. I sat in my chair a stack of old comics on my desk. I flipped through the stack, looking for a specific one.

Nick's P.O.V.

"So he told you, about his proposal and then just ended the story?"

"Thats where the story ended Hol."

"When'd he agree to tell you more?"

"Sometime soon, was all he said."

"Ask him tomorrow."

"I'll see about it then."

"Good luck on your quest, eventually you'll get all the answers."

"Thanks Holly."

The following morning:

"Story time dad?" I asked when I walked into the kitchen that morning.

"I guess, if thats what you want?"

"I need to know dad what all happened."

"Okay so where did we leave off Nick?"

Jake's P.O.V.

"You just finished telling me about the proposal."

"Okay so we didn't want to get married right away, we still had at least two years of school left. Though we had agreed to get married after the end of the first term of our last year of school. Wedding plans soon began to get finalized and suddenly it was November. Our wedding was set for January 11th. Well cold feet began to set in, I was nervous, your mom was nervous. Kirby was nervous, but not for the same reason mom and I had been nervous. Around this time Kirby had asked Cadence to marry him. Well a few days after Kirby and Cadence got engaged, your mom and I were both in Lakewood again, and the plans all became official. Now it's usually the guy who freaks out and decides to call off the wedding. But there was something about this November, some that changed everything your mother wanted. Suddenly your mother wanted to call off the wedding. I told her we could wait another year, your mom said no. Suddenly my world collapsed when she walked out the door of the apartment we rented together. I didn't hear from her for two weeks, in fact I don't remember anything about those two weeks. I remember Kirby pounding on my door one day, telling me get my lazy ass up. Now it was just him and I for an hour or so. We talked and eventually Cadence had shown up with your mom. Suddenly Kirby and Cadence had left, well they hadn't really left they just sat outside the apartment, so neither of us could leave. We'd fight for a bit, and then suddenly remember some great time we had together. We'd then talk for awhile, and fight. Then we'd laugh, talk, and fight some more. We made it from hating each other to friends again somehow, though we'd fight more. I thought we'd make progress with time. We went back to school on decent terms. We started spending time together over winter break, we were becoming close again. Eventually we got back to decent enough to be considered friends again. We played this friends game until a few days before we headed back to our schools. We went out bowling with Cadence and Kirby, and when we got back to the apartment it was as if we had never broken up. We were a happy couple again. We kissed goodnight before we headed our separate ways and slept. I dreamt of happier times again. Needless to say we eventually did get back together again. We were back to being a couple again. We were happy again. We remained just a couple for about a year. Something changed between us around time of Cadence and Kirby's wedding. Your mom was the maid of honor and I was the best man. We were hanging out after the rehearsal dinner, we were sitting on a bench in the park, just a bottle of wine. Your mom starting giggling about something, and I started laughing. When suddenly your moms on bended knee asking me to marry her, saying this time she was ready, we were both out of school, I was releasing the fourth comic in its series, and she had a stable job. I don't know if it was the large amount of alcohol we had split, but I was okay with that. We had planned to get married at town hall the day after Kirby and Cadence's wedding. This time, this was all what we wanted, and we'd make it work. She wanted to forget the fancy wedding we had planned, just her and me, no one else. Now for the most part I don't remember the rest of the evening or most of the morning, all I really remember being awoken by Kirby, telling me to get my ass out of bed, he was getting married in an hour. Why no one woke me sooner had amazed me. Well needless to say we got Kirby and Cadence married. Well some time during the reception your mom wanted to sneak off and talk. So we found ourselves sitting outside behind the reception hall on a bench. "So what do you remember from last night?" she asked quickly.

"You wanting to get married tomorrow at town hall."

"I thought I dreamed that."

"No, it wasn't a dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"So are we going to?"

"What?"

"Get married at town hall."

"If its what you really want, because I can't get my hopes up again Hayley."

"I'm ready now Jake, I promise."

"For real now Hayley?"

"Yes Jake."

"What about all those plans for our original wedding."

"Forget that those plans Jake. We have new plans. This time I don't plan to run."

"So are we really going to go through with it this time?"

"Yes Jake, this time it'll be real." Well Nick I think thats enough for now." I sighed and quickly headed for my office. I stared at the pen and paper on my desk, and began to draw.


	5. Chapter 5

OMFG Guys I'm running out of time to finish D: I gave myself till next sunday, and if I don't finish by then I will be posting what I have done and the epilogue... But first I'm gonna note now there is stuff in the epilogue that doesn't make sense... It doesn't make sense because I made some major plot cuts to finish, and in doing these cuts I messed up the epilogue which is one of the chapters I didn't lose...

This chapter is one of my favorites . I love the argument scene :)

* * *

><p>Nick's P.O.V.<p>

"So how much is left of the story you think Nick?" Holly asked as we talked on the phone.

"Not sure they were just back on track to get married again."

"So when do you think he'll finish the story?"

"Soon I hope, we're going over to my aunt and uncles tonight. Aunt Cadence has really been pushing him to tell me, so maybe she'll give him the finally push to finish the story."

"You can only hope. So are you both going over to there house or just you?"

"For once both of us. Lucy is back from boarding school for a term break."

"So you excited to meet Lucy?"

"She's my cousin Holly, and its weird that I'm just now going to meet her, but she's also in the Troop, which is one reason she's at boarding school."

"What are the other reasons?"

"Shes a quarter monster."

"So your aunt's half monster."

"Yeah?"

"Well that just doesn't make much sense Nick."

"No it makes perfect sense if you've met her Holly, or so I'm told."

"So do I get to meet her?"

"She's home for a month, and will be doing some Troop work with us, so I take it you will."

"Okay."

"Well Holly I have to go."

"Bye Nick."

"Bye Holly," I signed pressing the end call button on my phone.

Later that evening:

"So, Nick excited to meet your cousin Lucy?"

"I don't know should I be?"

"It's just you two haven't seen each other since you were 3. You two will be working together with for the next month and a half till she goes back to school."

"Yeah?"

"It's almost as if you're getting a new Troop member."

"She's here for a month, then she's back to school." The remaining ten minutes of the drive to Uncle Kirby and Aunt Cadence's house was quiet. We pulled into their driveway, and entered through the garage door like we had be instructed. No one was in the kitchen, which is the room the garage opens to. We heard yelling from the other room.

"Should we go check on them?" I asked my dad.

"We don't go until we hear glass shatter." my dad laughed. My dad was smiling, he must have been thinking about something else, since he seemed to only smile about past memories. We heard footsteps, and both looked to the entry way which lead to the hall that lead to the other room.

"Can I help you." a girl sneered. She looked about my age, with dark brown hair that contained a long purple streak. I assumed she was Lucy, the streak gave the monster part away.  
>"Are you Lucy?" my dad asked.<p>

"Yeah what do you want?" she asked quickly.

"I'm a friend of your parents, and this is my son." My dad gestured at me.

"Oh your their Troop friend, well right now they are fighting about sending me back to school. My mom says yes, dad says no." She sighed and went to grab something from the fridge.

"Want anything?" she asked

"I'll have a coke." I smiled.

"Nothing for me. Mind if I go intervene on you parents?' my dad asked.

"Go ahead, my mom says I'm safer away, my dad disagrees especially since Chino showed up on family day. Dad's been trying to get me out of there for months."

"I'll go see what I can do." he said heading for the living room.

"So do they fight a lot?"

"Not really, only about me. See mom wasn't a whole fan of motherhood, bringing another little monster in the world, made her nervous. She loves me and all, but she's worried I'll turn out like Chino, instead of her. She shouldn't be worried, I haven't been in my monster form, since I was a baby, and I couldn't control my form then. Besides being quarter monster helps a lot in the Troop." She sighed handing me a soda and sitting on one of the breakfast nook chairs.

"Er wow, so do you like the Troop?"

"Yes its the only thing I really have in my life anymore."

"So you'll be working with the Lakewood Troop for awhile?"

"Thats the plan."

Jake's P.O.V.

"Okay kids its time to break it up." I said entering the living room where my two friends were fighting.

"He/She started it." They said in unison.

"Okay okay, now what are you fighting about now?"

"I want Lucy, to finally live at home with us." Kirby stated.

"Well I think she's safer at boarding school."

"How is she safer there your brother showed up and talked to her on family day, which you refuse to attend. She thinks her own mother hates her."

"Well I don't hate her and you know that."

"Well I don't think she does, all she knows is her mother sent her away to boarding school. Cadence she needs to come home."

"She won't be safe here."

"How wont she be safe? She doesn't set off the monster trackers, and she hasn't been in form since she was 3."

"You just don't understand what it's like being a monster Kirby?"

"And you haven't been a monster since high school."

"Okay knock it off you to." I said.

"You have both made valid points, though I have to agree with Kirby, it'd be safer for her to be with her family."

"And we should listen to you? The guy who has just started telling his son about his mother, its been two weeks and you just told him about the second engagement."

"Cadence. Calm down." Kirby had stepped in to the mediator position.

"No let her finish. I mean she doesn't understand. I wake up every SINGLE morning, and the first thing I do is wonder where Hayley is. I wake up lonely every MORNING. I go to sleep and in my dreams she's alive again, she's there she and I are raising Nick together. I wake up thinking the dream is real, and its not. She's not there. Once I snap out of my trance, I realize I'm alone again, I'm doing this alone. You guys still have each other. You don't know what's like to wake up and have to remember your dream isn't reality, and that you'll never get to hold the love of your life again. I do, don't let Lucy resent you Cadence, let her be home. Don't let her become bitter like me."

"She won't be bitter just because she isn't around."

"How do you not see it? I walked in and I saw the anger and hatred in her eyes. There was confusion there also. It's like she felt she didn't belong here. She should be home. You guys can still be a family. It's too late for me and Hayley. You still have time. Use it."

"I'm scared."

"I get that. But you're not me. Let her be home."

"You don't get it Jake."  
>"I might not, but I do know you have a chance. I don't have. Now I think its time for Nick and I to leave." I said going back into the kitchen.<p>

"I think its time to go Nick."

"Er okay Dad." He said getting out of his seat and following his dad out the door. The drive home was silent, Nick and I didn't speak. I soon had pulled the car into the garage and we entered the house. Nick headed right for the kitchen. I stood there in the entryway for a view moments, before following Nick in the kitchen.

"I think we need to talk some more. We'll order pizza and I'll tell you more about your mom."

"Not tonight dad, I have to get up at 6 tomorrow, and have some Troop stuff to look over. Pizza sounds good but no story tonight." he sighed.

"Whatever you want Nick. It just seems weird you went from begging for answers to just wanting to go to bed. I do want to hear more dad it just I have a lot of stuff to do in the morning. If you really want to talk. I want to know more about you, what it was like when you were a kid dad, did you have siblings, pets, maybe a Troop story or two. Well I have a sister Phoebe she's married to some NASA genius named Adam. That was a funny story how they met, he was actually a teacher at the high school He started teaching there after mom and a graduated. Somehow Phoebe and he started dating, and Phoebe was on the Troop in high school, and a few times he came close to figuring the Troop out. Your grandparents freaked when they found out she was dating a teacher, it didn't matter that he was her age, it was just so weird. But they calmed down after a year or so. I'm not even sure anymore I was spending time with you're mother during the weekends. If I wasn't with her I was with Kirby and Cadence. I disconnected myself from my family in college I enjoyed forgetting about them and spending time with my friends. Your grandparents are in Vancouver now, and Phoebe is in Texas. You haven't seen her since you were two, you haven't seen any of them since she was two in fact."

"Why haven't I seen them since I was two?"

"Life happens Nick and all will be answered in time." I sighed.

"Maybe I do want to hear more of the story."

"Not tonight Nick, you already turned that over down. Besides the pizza should be here soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Wrote 2k words tonight and I do to my deadline I'm not allowed to sleep until I hit a specific story rewrite point. I've been working for 6 hours and I finally hit that point. Ugh writers block is bugging me... So I'm going to bed and then I'll get up and work more in the morning. I need to write around 3k words I think thats what it will take to get to tomorrows point . This is a longer chapter...

* * *

><p>Later that evening:<p>

Nick's P.O.V.

'cant talk long Holly.' I typed into the Facebook chat window that had been opened. Holly had started the conversation. She usually did.

'Oh, soooo learn anything else about your mom' she replied back.

'nothing more. He told me about his sister and how I hadn't seen her or his parents since I was two, but he wouldn't tell me why.'

'Oh I'm sorry Nick, when do you think you'll learn more?'

'Soon I hope, but who knows we might be pretty busy for the next couple of weeks.'

'What time are you getting to school tomorrow?'

'I'm getting there at 6 I wanna snoop through the filing room, I want to see if I can find anything about my parents from their files.'

'Sneaky. Want any help?'

'I think I'll be good, Jayden and Lucy won't be there till 8. So if you want you can come by at 7 and help me snoop.'

'I'll see you at 7.'

'I'm gonna go Hol. Goodnight.'

'Night Nick.' I quickly exited Facebook and closed my laptop. I set my laptop on my end table and laid in bed. I felt like tonight would be a sleepless night. I sighed once more before snapping my eyes shut.

The following morning:

I was woken up to the sound of my phone blaring from my end table. I rolled over and pressed the dismiss button. I sat up slowly. I dressed quickly and was out the door only a few short moments after waking up. I decided to walk to school instead of grabbing my board. I entered the school in the special Troop entrance, since none of the doors would be opened. I was soon standing in headquarters. All was quiet, not a sound to be heard. I made my way to the file room. It contained files on the monsters and the previous Troop members. The files were arranged by the members last name. I opened the file drawer labeled C I pulled out my dad's file. I then opened the file drawer labeled S and grabbed my mom's file. I sat on the floor the two files in front of me. Both files were larger then usually files, I suspected it had something to do with the coming back alive from the monster world alive. I also heard that they got a five most. Which could also account for the larger sized files. I stared at the files not being able to decide which one to open first. I checked my phone to see when Holly would join me. It was 6:45. I had fifteen minutes till shed show up, then we had an hour before Lucy and Jayden were supposed to come meet us. I figured we should put the files away at 7:45 because Mr. Stockley would be around at 8 also. I decided to start with my dads file. I pulled the file into my lap and began reading. I began my skimming. My dad joined the Troop half way through freshman year. It was him, Uncle Felix, and my mom. The first three pages were on how he got along with the rest of the Troop those pages focused on Felix and Hayley. The next 3 pages were about his training as he progressed as a Troop member. There were then a few pages on how he and Kirby got along when Kirby joined the Troop. A paragraph about some guy named Etienne. Then another couple of pages on Cadence. I then found a list of all the monsters he fought when he was on the Troop. Then there was a page on all the captures, and then a page of the destroyed monsters. I heard footsteps enter the room.

"Knock Knock," a small voice said.

"Oh hey Holly."

"Whatcha reading about?"

"My dad's file, I've been skimming it I just finished skimming my dads file on the destroyed monsters."

"Want my help?"

"I kind of want to read my moms file for myself, otherwise I'd ask you to skim it."

"I can skim through your dad's a bit to see, if theres anything interesting.

"Sounds like a plan." I said passing the file to Holly as she sat down next to me. I held my moms file in my hands turning it over and studying it. Part of me didn't want to open it. I glanced over at Holly. She was focused on the paper in front of her. I turned back to the file on my lap I sighed and flipped open the first page. I skipped the pages on her training and how she got along with other and even the captured and destroyed lists. I continued to stare at the first page. I hadn't been reading it, I just sat and stared.

"I found something Nick." Holly said suddenly.

"Whatcha find Hol?"

"It appears you have a little brother." she teased.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dad was snarked up."

"Huh?"

"Your dad got to be a father to a baby snark. The snarks name was Elroy. Elroy was sent to a Troop in Finland. There's also a picture attached." She said handing the picture to me.

"This is my mom Hol, and my dad, and uncle Felix, and a baby snark." I stared at the picture in my hands.

"Nick I think we should pack up its 7:45."

"But we just started."

"Time flies when you're having fun." She laughed closing the file and standing up.

"Well I guess it does." I sighed still clutching the photo in my hand.

"Come on Lucy, Jayden, and Mr. Stockley will be here soon and there's work to be done." She laughed as she slide my dad's file back in the drawer. I stood up and followed suit putting my moms file back in this appropriate drawer. I stared at my hands, and realized I still had the photo. I slipped the photo in my back pocket. It wouldn't be missed I thought. I walked slowly to the main part of headquarters with Holly. I sat on the chair by the computer we used to input data. Holly sat on one of the chairs nearby.

"So what do you think?" She asked checking her watch.

"What do I think of what?"

"What you learned today."

"Well I didn't learn that much so I have no opinion on it."

"You learned a little bit you have to have some thought." She laughed.

"Maybe." I sighed and stared at elevator.

"Waiting for someone?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Jayden." Holly said twisting her chair to face the area where the secret Troop entrance let us in.

"Nope no one at all." I teased reaching out for a fist bump as he walked over to where we had been sitting.

"How long have you guys been here?" He asked pulling a chair over towards us.

"Only about 15 minutes," I lied.

"Same, we got here at the same time." Holly said.

"I see, so when's your cousin gonna get here Nick? I look forward to meeting her..."

"Probably when Mr. Stockley gets here. Besides she's not really my cousin."

"You refer to her parents as your aunt and uncle, so you should refer to her as you cousin." Jayden said swiveling in his chair.

"Must you do that Jay?" Holly spoke up suddenly.

"Do what?"  
>"Spin in your chair, its making me sick just watching," Holly teased<p>

"If its bothering you then yes I must."

"Jerk." She shot back turning her attention back to me, "So Nick what all did you learn about your dad's family last night?"

"You learned something about your dad's family, and you didn't tell me?" Jayden asked stopping his chair.

"I've been learning a lot about my mom lately, where have you been?"

"You've seen me a lot, you just haven't told me anything."

"Sorry man."

"But you can tell Holly? What else are you keeping from me. I thought we were friends," he said adopting a whiny teenage female drama voice.

"Jayden that's just creepy." I said laughing.

"You do that better then most girls I know." Holly laughed. Our laughing was soon interrupted?

"What did Jayden do now?" Mr. Stockley asked as he stepped off the elevator. Lucy was behind him.

"Now you have to do it for Mr. Stockley." I teased.

"It's just I thought he loved me, and then you come along you're just a whore." Jayden said adopting the teenage drama voice again.

"Now that's scary." Mr. Stockley said staring oddly at his student.

"All it's missing is a hair flip." Holly laughed again.

"I'm sorry that I cut my hair, I used to be able to do the hair flip." Jayden teased.

"So this is what the Lakewood Troop does all day? Make fun of some guy who can do a teenage girl voice.

"Not usually. My names Jayden, and you most be the wonderful Lucy." Jayden said standing up to shake her hand.

"I don't do hand shakes," she snarled.

"Don't be like that babe," he teased putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Hands off," she said pushing his arm off her shoulder.

"You're mom used to do that to your dad." Mr. Stockley said noticing the two teens.

"Okay, so what do we need to do? I mean besides the usual tasks," Holly asked.

"Well, Lucy has some files her Troop leader sent over with her, someone needs to enter them into our Troop grid. The rest of you can head to the cells, clean the cages and such." Mr. Stockley said.

"I'll enter the info in." Jayden said.

"Then the rest of you can go to the cells. The paper work is in my office, you can come with me to go get it." Mr. Stockley said motioning to Jayden.

"Aye Aye captain." He said standing up and heading for the elevator as we all headed for the cells.

"Now that Mr. Stockley mentioned it... Jayden is a lot like your dad." I said to Lucy.

"I really wouldn't know. I'm barely home. Remember I'm usually at boarding school. I come home for christmas. Well not even I get flown to my grandparents house in Tulsa, see my parents for two days, then back to school. Actually not even. I see my dad. My mom stays here in Lakewood. So my dad usually gets asked if they're getting divorced. Then he says she hates the holidays, due to her childhood." Lucy sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucy." I said.

"It's fine really. I love my dad, I have no opinion of my mom, because guess what I don't know her. I really just want to live at home with my parents. Do you know what your dad said to my mom Nick? Because she's actually thinking about maybe letting me move home."

"Not a clue."

"Well whatever he said really got to her."

"I can ask him, if you want?"

"No its fine."

"Come on guys." Holly said appearing with the stuff we needed to clean the cells.

"So you've met your uncle Chino?" I asked trying to make more small talk.

"It was weird, I was in my room as I usually was on visiting days. When my roommate Jamie comes upstairs and tells me my uncle is here. I didn't know I had an uncle. My dad as a sister, and I just thought my mom was an only child. Well I found out my mom has a brother. He wanted me to come with him, I'd get to live life to the fullest with him. I could let the monster within out. The entire thing was creepy. I freaked and ran. Then I called my dad. Which started him pushing my mom to bring me home more. It was just I don't like to talk about it you know." She sighed as she swept up some of the remaining straw that was on the cell floor. I tossed a bale of straw into the cell and began to shake it up a bit. We cleaned most of the cages in silence. The only talking was between Holly and Lucy, just a few questions about what boarding school was like, and her friends and such. We had the cells cleaned in about an hour, which was about half an hour sooner then usual. Holly went to put the stuff away, and Lucy and I headed back to the main part of headquarters.

"I just finished entering all the data, so you guys have good timing," Jayden said spinning the chair to face us.

"Well thats all I have for you guys to do. I guess." Mr. Stockley said.

"Want to get pizza?" Jayden asked.

"Me." Holly said.

"I'm in."

"I can't, I want to hear more of the story," I said.  
>"That's fine Nick, that leaves me with these lovely ladies." Jayden teased.<p>

"Have fun guys." I smiled as they headed for the elevator.

"To the blazer!" I heard Jayden yell as the doors shut. I waited for the elevator to come back down. I boarded the elevator and was lost in thought the slow climb back to the main part of the school. I pretty much ran home.

"Hey dad I'm home." I called.

"In the basement." I heard him say. I walked down to our basement.

"Where are you dad?"

"In here."

"What is this room?" I asked when I found him.

"I sketch in here, and this room contains some things I want to show you." He said.  
>"Okay."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Finished early tonight guys xD Last night I posted at midnight tonight I'm posting at 11. I spent like 3 hours this afternoon writing. I said I was gonna write about 3k words well I only wrote about 2k... Now I'm gonna go make a fleece tie blanket. ALSO NICK CANADA IS AIRING ICE HASSLES. So if you reading this are from canada and you could maybe film the episode with a digital camera . and want to post it on youtube or even you could email it to me. I'd love you forever and I'd take a oneshot request... Any couple from pretty much any show. I watch a lot of shows xD I could list them... But yeah... You name it... Okay now for what you came here for... And It would've been up 3 hours ago, but I got distracted by Model Behavior... Maggie Lawson... I can't wait for luck of the irish to be on in a few months like it usually is around Saint Patties day...

* * *

><p>Jake's P.O.V.<p>

"Let's start with what I want to show you." I said standing up from where I had been sketching and grabbing a box from the closet.

"What's in there?"

"Every Jakeinator and Honey Ricochet comic. You're mom always hated them but I found these. She even has some of the original sketches." I watched as my son dug through the box of comic books and drawings.

"Then there's this." I said getting out a canvas painting. "I painted this in high school, its you're mom." I said watching him study it. "I've been told you have her eyes." I smiled.

"Those are two of the things I want to show you, but before I get to the rest, I think some more of the story is in order.

"I'm ready dad." I watched him he turned his focus to me. Setting the painting next to him.

"Where did I leave off?"

"Getting married at the courthouse."

"Okay so you're mom and I had gotten this brilliant idea to get married at the courthouse shortly after Cadence and Kirby's wedding. So we did. I can't really go into great detail with this because everything happen so fast. So we were secretly married. We decided to keep it a secret until Cadence and Kirby got back from their honeymoon. We had decided to tell them first, as we had all been planning to get together when they had gotten back. Well the day after they had gotten back we all decided to go out to dinner. We all met at Hannigans. I know what a nice place to tell your friends you had secretly gotten married, but Hannigans was kinda our place we spent so much time there. We had so many memories at Hannigans. Now before we could even sat down, your Aunt Cadence promptly asked us what we were hiding. Well as you might know Nick, there is no keeping of secrets from Cadence. Well you're mom and I kind of looked at eachother like what do we say now. Now the longer you try to keep a secret from Cadence the more pushy she becomes. We managed to get her to stop asking with by using the words we'd tell them later. So we had sat down at our table like we always did and had placed our order. As I've stated what ten times now Cadence is nosy. So as soon as our waiter left the questions began once again.

'Okay you two what are you hiding?' she asked.

'You'll have to wait to find out.' your mother said, she glanced at me.

'I think we should just tell them.' I stated.

'If its what you want.'

'Okay now you two are making me want to know,' Kirby stated glancing at his new wife and then us.

'Do you think we should tell them?' Hayley asked me.

'You should tell us,' Kirby and Cadence stated in unison.

'I think we should,' I sighed.

'Okay guys, will tell you, but you need to keep quiet just for a few more weeks,' Hayley sighed

'Hayley.' Cadence sighed.

'Cadence?'

'Are you with child?'

'No! What makes you think that?'

'Just needed to check. Now whats the secret." Cadence mused.

'You guys are being teases,' Kirby joked staring at us waiting for us to speak.

'So you know that day that after you're wedding?' I asked

'Yes?' Kirby asked looking at me like I was crazy.

'What Jake and I are trying to say is that, we got married at the courthouse.'

'Its about time you two,' Cadence laughed taking a sip of her milkshake.

'Huh?' Hayley and I said in unison.

'Well Cadence and I kinda figured you two couldn't go through with a real wedding like the one you had orginally planned.'

'So you guessed that we'd get married at a courthouse?'

'Pretty much,' Cadence spoke.

'Wow guys, just wow," I said shaking my head.

'Order up,' our waiter said arriving with our food.

'Food!' Cadence said lunging for her plate.

'Wait are you Jake Collins, the comic book artist?' The waiter asked after having set all the plates down.

'Yes, maybe, depends on who wants to know.' I said nervously. Most times when I was out Nick, they'd ask about Honey Richochet, usually if I was with your mother, if Honey was based on her.

'Just a big fan man. I heard they were talking about making a movie.'

'No one's said anything about a movie to me, but if I find out anything I'll let my fans know.' I sighed.

'Well, I'll let you get back to your meal,' he said walking away.

'Must be fun to go out on dates,' Cadence teased.

'I'm usually okay unless, they got on Honey, or ask if Hayley is the basis for Honey.'

'Thanks for that Jake,' Hayley teased her new husband.

'I thought you were finally okay with that,' I sighed.

'Hey I'm just glad I'm no longer a monkey,' Kirby smiled.

'Yeah that was a weird comic to write,'

'It was a weird one to read,' Cadence said taking a gulp of her shake.

'Thanks guys.'

'Your welcome.'

'Hahaha, but I have something else to say, I didn't want to say anything to anyone before I told you three.'

'Okay, first the marriage secret, now this. Spill before I decide to order another burger and make you pay,' Cadence said smuggly.

'Well, Universal wants to buy the rights to Jakeinator. My little hobby comic book I started in high school could be on the big screen some day.'

'When did you find this out, and why did you wait to tell me?' Hayley asked.

'I found out yesterday, and I wanted to tell all of you at the same time.'

'Congrats Jake, are you gonna sell the rights?'

'I will, with some ground rules. I think.'

'Like what?'

'Well I want to be hands on with the film. I'll figure it out, I'm talking with a lawyer right now.'

'Thats pretty big.'

'Its huge, I'm freaking out.'

'Everything's gonna be fine Jake.'

'What if I'm too picky with a deal?'

'Well I'm sure another film studio will want the film.'

'I guess.' I said picking at my food. Okay Nick thats a good junk of that story. There's much much more. Do you want to hear more?"

"Yeah dad, I was just getting into the story."

"Well so now you're mom and I would have to tell our parents that we got married secretly, along with the movie deal that was now in the works. Well we gathered our parents and friends, and we decided to host a dinner party at the house your mom and I had recently purchased. Even though Kirby and Cadence already knew what we were to announce, we invited them along with Felix and some of our other close friends. So the day of our dinner party arrived and needless to say we were nervous. We kind of enjoyed having this secret between us and only our two best friends. Then there was the movie deal which was no offical. I was to be brought on for screenplay and casting advisment, along with the fact they wanted me there during filming. Whenever the film would actually begin, now thats a fun story because casting didn't begin until you were one and then filming didn't begin till you were 2. It took three years after the rights were bought for filiming to begin. It was insane Nick. Alright now back to the dinner party. So as our guests started arriving, our nerves grew, not that there were many people there. They assumed it was a house warming party. They also assumed that it was bought using money from the comics, which was only half the truth. I should show you that house Nick. Its in Kirby and Cadence's neighbordhood. I wanted to buy it again when we moved back, which it was unfortunatly not for sale. Now I keep getting distracted don't I? Well soon everyone had arrived. We had decided to announce the movie deal first, get that out of the way before telling everyone we had gotten married secretly. Now the announcment of the movie deal, had gotten an amount of applause and all sorts of congrats, it was simple. To say the least. Now announcing to our secret marriage that was difficult. Your moms parents were mad at the fact we had been planning this wedding and suddenly we had gotten married in secret. My parents were happy that I had finally managed to marry the girl I had loved since highschool. Well your moms parents thought we needed a proper wedding at this point. Your grandmother infact had already started planning a second wedding. Well let's skip ahead nine months. We had now arrived to our second wedding. This time neither your mom or I freaked out and called it off, what did we have to lose this time we were already married. I want to show you something Nick." I said heading for my office to grab a photo album. I returned quickly and handed it to Nick.

"This Nick was from our second wedding. Cadence was the Made of Honor, Kirby the best man. Phoebe was one of the bridesmaids, and Felix was one of the groomsmen. We had a small wedding but it was perfect for us. As opposed to the larger wedding we had earlier planned. Everything went really well, and we were supposed to be headed off to happily ever after, and we were."

"What happened next?" Nick asked.

"I think thats enough for today."

"Okay dad, I might see if Holly, Jayden, and Lucy want to hang out."

"Have fun Nick."

* * *

><p>You know whats sad about this chapter is the fact that I wrote this last night . I was like I'm ahead... not really... Argh back to writing maybe I can even get tomorrows update goal done tonight...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Short chapter... Sorry guys. I didn't reach my goal for last night, and I haven't written anything yet today. I might extend my deadline till the 30th... but I don't really want to. I'll let you guys know the 22nd... Anyways I may get another chapter up tonight depends. I usually post at midnight. But tonight I'll prolly just cry because you lucky canadians get ice hassles. Tomorrow midnight and 8... The times were different... I just looked... Back to writing since I still didn't reach last nights goal, and I need to reach tonights tonight...

* * *

><p>Nick's P.O.V.<p>

"Hey Hol," I said into my phone once Holly answered.

"Hey Nick."

"Wanna go bowling or something?"

"Just you and me?"

"I'm gonna see if Lucy and Jayden want to come too."

"They probably will, they were gonna go see a movie after we went for pizza."

"I'll call them."

"Call me back once you know if they want to go bowling."

"Will do Hol. Bye."

"Bye Nick," she said just before I hit end call. I dialed Jaydens number.

"Hey Jay."

"What up Nick?"

"Wanna go bowling with me and Hol?"

"Yeah sounds fun."

"Is Lucy still with you?"

"Yeah, invite her also. We can meet at the alley in like 15 minutes."

"Okay I'll ask." I overheard him asking Lucy to join us in bowling.

"She said sure, see you in 15."

"Bye Jay." I said ending the call, and then redialing Holly's number.

"15 minutes, you, me, Lucy, and Jayden bowling alley." I said quickly.

"Okay bye Nick, I'll see you there." she said hanging up.

At the Alley.

"So learn anything about you're mom today?" Holly asked as we sat down by one of the lanes.

"I did. I learned a lot I guess. Mostly about how they got married."

"And how was that?" Lucy asked, placing a ball on the ball return.

"Secretly at a courthouse, and then mom's parents freaking out and then them having a real wedding. It was a long story."

"Sounds like it shouldn't have been."

"It was very detailed."

"So how are we doing this?" Jayden asked

"Hol and I on one lane, and you and Lucy on the other." Nick said.

"Sounds fair enough." Lucy teased.

"I think we need to make this interesting." Jayden mused.

"How do you propose that?" Holly asked.

"Person with the lowest score buys dinner for all of us." Jayden stated.

"Better hope I have the lowest score then," Lucy teased.

"Monster hunger?" Holly asked.

"Sometimes." She joked.

"Okay I vote we root for Lucy to fail epically." I said quickly.

Well long story short, Lucy kicked our butts, and Holly was the loser. Holly then bought us dinner, and I was soon headed home once again.

"Hey dad I'm home," I called as I entered the house.

"Have fun with your friends Nick?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we went bowling and then grabbed dinner."

"We used to do stuff like that, we'd have little challenges, like loser would have to pay. Usually Cadence would cream us, and then Kirby and I always scored really close, and you're mother usually lose."

"Thats what we did tonight. Lucy creamed us, Jayden and I tied, and Lucy lost."

"You guys are similar to us in so many ways."

"The more people say that the more I notice it dad." I sighed.

"Well do you want to hear any more of the story Nick?" He asked me.

"It sounds like a good idea dad."

"Well first why don't we head down to the studio," he said referring to his drawing room.

"Okay, any real reason?"

"A few Nick, we'll cover them."


	9. Chapter 9

I IZ NOT A HAPPY FAN. None of the online streaming sites I checked out have nick canada -_- I JUST WANT TO WATCH ICE HASSLES.

Also I felt like a creeper towards the end of this chapter... I'll explain when you get there.. Anyways ice hassles should be airing in canada for about 2 hours ;-; I hope hope hope it ends up on amazon or itunes..

* * *

><p>Jake's P.O.V.<p>

"Where did I leave off?"

"You showed me you're wedding album, and finished telling me about you're real wedding." I stated.

"Let's skip ahead again Nick. Let's skip ahead a year. Your Aunt Cadence, had told your mother about being pregnant with Lucy, and a week or two after telling Hayley she told me. Well Aunt Cadence was extremely nervous about telling Kirby. She wasn't confident in telling Kirby. She wasn't confident even in herself. She didn't exactly have a good role model for motherhood in her life. Her mom ditching her and her brother when she was 10 and he was 12. She lived in the monster zone with only herself and her brother for about 3 years. Mostly by herself, Chino stopped by often to check in on her. When she was 13 and he was 15. They made their way back into the human world, and split apart. Only because Cadence didn't support Chino and his eating of humans, Cadence wanted to be human. Chino preferring to stick to his monster half. She stuck with him for about a year until his monster side became too much for her to handle. She split away with him and at 14 was living on her own. Her mother once again entered her life when Cadence started dating Kirby they ran into each other at a benefit luncheon. Things were tense for them. She didn't want to have her mother in her life, but due to family ties between Kirby's family and her mom and her mom's husband, they were stuck together. Her mother was invited to the wedding, much to Cadence's pleads for her to not be invited. Well back to the core of this story. Cadence loves Lucy, but she's always nervous, always worried. She was afraid she'd screw up and be a mother like her mother was. She tried her hardest. After a lot of prodding and encouragement from us Cadence final told Kirby. Though it took maybe a month after she had told us."

"You seem distracted Dad," I said noticing him start to stumble on his words.

"This part of the story is just confusing. It was I don't even know Nick. During this time you're mom had a job offer in Edmonton. My job well I could move, not that that would be easy during this time. The movie had just started to get the ball rolling. We had been casting, and suddenly your mom and I were moving, leaving a freaked out best friend behind. She was okay when she thought we'd be living right next door, but soon we had packed up our things and we're on the way to Canada. At this point I spent a lot of time in planes. To Canada, back to Lakewood to Hollywood. Everywhere. Seeing your mom for maybe three days, and then hopping on a plane again. Working on the film, working on my next comic, and visiting my friends. Which was mostly I'd fly into Lakewood visit Kirby and Cadence then driving to Hollywood. There were weekends where you're mom would join us, she joked about just buying another house in Lakewood, since I was either there or in Canada. I took her seriously and purchased a house. She told me it was a bad idea. It was actually this house, I had purchased. I wanted to buy the house we had owned originally but we had sold it, and the new owners weren't planning to sell. Okay distracted again I know."

"Okay so you're flying between Canada and Lakewood a lot dad."

"Yeah and the best part was we weren't shooting the film yet. The director we had chosen didn't like the script, and I had to help with rewrites, and doing this over the phone didn't work I had to be there in the office. It was stressful. So anyways Cadence had been pregnant with Lucy during this time, and this carried on for about seven months. The week Lucy was born actually, your mom and I had been spending that week in Lakewood. Things were chaotic Nick. I just remember walking in the door the day before your mom and I were to go back to Edmonton. Your mom grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car we were renting. Telling me to get in, grabbing the keys from my hand and getting into the drivers side. Now I really hated letting your mom drive, let's just say she filled all female driver stereotypes to a t. Your mom was all frantic about something, but wasn't really a fan of telling me what she was in such a hurry about. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I dug it out quickly. Kirby calling the phone screen said staring at me. I pressed answer quickly.

"Are you on your way?" He asked I could tell from his voice that he was freaking out.

"I'm in the car with Hayley. So I'm on my way somewhere." I laughed

"She didn't tell you?"

"No she dragged me to the car and started driving. Whatever it is going on better be big since I'm risking my life with Hayley in the drivers seat."

"Hey," she said glaring at me before turning her attention to the road again.

"Have her tell you. I have to go," Kirby sending ending the call.

"Okay Hayley what the hell is going on? I barely get one foot in the door and I'm in the car again."

"Cadence is in labor," Hayley said calmly.

"And we're rushing there why?"

"Because we should be there for our best friends," she smiled concentrating on the road.

"Okay okay. Its a what 20 minute drive? I'm gonna try to nap. I've been up all night writing."

"Poor baby," she teased.

"We could be shooting but no we are continuing this script rewrite. At least they are consulting with me every step of the way. Though I'm nervous, what if the actors decide to back out. We only had a one year contract, and we're having a tough time resigning them all as the year contract runs out. And speak of the devil its probably bad news," I said staring at the phone I just pulled out of my pocket. I pressed talk.

"Yeah."

"Just do what it takes."

"No I can't come in now."

"Why? Because I'm going to visit a friend of myself and my wives."

"Yes its very important."

"No I really can't make it. I need to go. We can deal with this tomorrow." I said ending the call.

"What was that all about," Hayley asked.

"Rewrite drama, and actor drama. They want me to come back again, and spend the weekend there."

"You said no?"

"Of course I said no. I want to be there for my friends."

"Good, because even if you did go back to work that would mean flying back alone. I think I'll call work and ask off Monday and Tuesday. We can spend a few more days here. You'll still have to go home alone. I'll probably need to go into work one of those days."

"Well at least it'll be a few more days here."

"Yup." I said leaning back in my seat. I was going to attempt to nap, but Kirby's phone call ruined that.

"Are we there yet?"

"Whiny toddler much," she teased.

"I don't sleep anymore. I was gonna nap."

"Well we're here, so you can shut up." She smiled as they pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll call Kirby to see where we should head."

"I'm thinking the maternity ward."

"Oh well thank you captain obvious."

"I try." She said as we got out of the car and headed into the building.

"So how are things going Kirby?" I asked as we stepped off the elevator.

"She kicked me out of the room because I was making her nervous. And the doctors said the baby would be here within then next hour or so." He sighed.

"She's nervous enough without you." Hayley said giving her friend a quick hug.

"I just wish she'd talk to me."

"She doesn't talk to anyone, she holds it in till it gets to be too much, then she spills."

"I guess you're right," he said pacing once we had reached the waiting room.

"Sit down Kirby," Hayley snarled.

"Fine fine," he sighed sitting in the chair next to me. It was small talk about the movie mostly. We must have been there for about half an hour when a nurse walked in.

"Can I see my wife?" Kirby asked.

"She doesn't want to see you yet. Is there a Hayley Collins here?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah thats me. Why?" Hayley spoke.

"Mrs. Bancroft - Cadsworth wants to see you."

"Why does Cadence want to see you and not me?" Kirby said nervously.

"She'll want to see you soon. Just relax Kirby and stay here with Jake." Hayley said standing up and going to follow the nurse. Kirby and I sat there in silence for an hour or so. When Hayley entered the room once more.

"Whats going on.' Kirby asked when she entered the room once more.

"Well I told Cadence I wouldn't say anything. But she wants to see you again." Hayley said smiling at her friend as she sat down next to me. Kirby hopped out of his seat and was racing down the hallway.

"What happened?" I asked my wife.

"Kirby and Cadence are now the proud parents of a bouncing baby girl." She smiled.

"Did they have a name picked out?"

"Now thats a funny story, last time Cadence and I talked, they were thinking Lucy."

"I see, Kirby's okay with that even though Lucy was the name of one of Cadence's alter egos?"

"It seemed like it. Besides she only went by Lucy for six months. Cadence had many other alter egos."

"Point taken."

"Mrs. Bancroft – Cadsworth will now take guests." The same nurse that was there earlier said entering and leaving the room quickly.

"Your parents." I said as I entered the room following my wife, who had being guiding me.

"No Jake we're dinosaurs," Cadence snarled from the hospital bed.

"Now you have me wishing you were. Now that would be an interesting comic." I said typing that note into my phone quickly.

"It can't be any weirder then turning Kirby into a human after he was a monkey." Hayley spoke.

"Okay you have a point." I said.

"You two should stop discussing weird comic ideas, and come look at this beautiful baby." Kirby said with a huge smile on his face.

"Did you decide on a name?"

"We did settle on Lucy," Cadence spoke up once more.

"Even if it does remind me of the fact you dated my cousin at one point, it's a good name." Kirby laughed staring at the baby girl he held in his arms.

"I wanna hold her." Hayley said.

"Good luck getting her from Kirby," Cadence smiled weakly.

"Well he's a proud father." I smiled looking from Cadence to Kirby.

"So what about you two. You two are next to join the parenthood wagon." Kirby laughed, handing the baby to Hayley. I glanced nervously at Hayley. We had talked about kids, but we had been focused on our careers, not starting a family.

"Who knows," Hayley glanced at me then back at the baby in her arms.

"She's adorable." I said staring at the baby.

"Alright you crazy kids, moms tired. So unless you're the baby's father. I need to kick you out." A nurse said entering the room.

"Okay will I guess that means its time for us to leave. We'll come by tomorrow." I said glancing at the baby my wife was holding and then her parents.

"Bye guys. We'll be sure to stop by tomorrow." Hayley said handing the baby back to Kirby.

"Bye." Kirby and Cadence said in unison as we left the room.

"I'll need to go into work tomorrow, since I blew them off today." I said as we arrived at the car.

"Oh okay."

"Sorry Hayley, they need me."

"Its fine Jake," she said checking her phone.

"Anything exciting on there," I asked.

"Nope."

"I think you should skip work, and spend the day with me." She muttered as she got into the passenger seat, since I was not going to let her drive us home.

"If only it was that easy, but its not. They're probably thirsting for my blood after I blew them off today."

"Its pretty much you're movie."

"It is but I can't just run off like I did today. Well I didn't really run off I just refused to come back in after spending pretty much the past 3 days there.

"Well you need a break."

"There are no breaks until we can start filming, though now we have to pick new filming locations since we lost some of the old ones."

"Lots of a work to be done then I guess." She sighed checking her phone once more, and turning the radio on.

"Remember this song Hayley?" I asked noticing what song was playing quietly through the radio.

"I don't think I could forget," I noticed her smile at me.

"It was a fun night."

"Unforgettable really."

"I can't believe how ever thing's turned out for us, and Kirby and Cadence."

"Who knew right?"

"Well we figured it out at prom."

"But they took awhile longer."

"Well that's true."

"Its kind of amazing how things are going for them."

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"No you've been annoyed with me since we left."

"Ugh!"

"Its about my job, I'm sorry, but soon as the shooting of the film gets going, I'll be around more. Its the crazy directors fault, you can call him and bitch at him if you want Hayley."

"I'd love to call him."

"Please don't?"

"But you just said I could."

"Yeah I know, but he's kind of an angry man when it comes to me."

"I see."

"I promise as soon as shooting starts, I WILL be around more."

"I know, its just difficult Jake. I don't see you anymore, unless I myself am here with you, maybe a few times if you're home which is almost never."

"I'm sorry Hayley, I'm trying. Its just hard, work mostly is insane. You'd think having something thats getting turned into a movie would be easier than this, but no. It's been a long and difficult road. I'm ready for this to be over, and just be able to spend time with you again."

"I miss you Jake. It's like you're never around anymore."

"I know but what about this past week? We've both been here."

"You've spent the past 3 days at work. And other then that we've spent a lot of time with Kirby and Cadence."

"I think we should go out dinner, and tonight just you and me. Like it was when we first started redating."

"I hate that word."

"What word."

"Redating."

"Well what would you like to call that period of our lives?"

"I don't know. Imagine how different things would be if we hadn't split up even for that short deal. If we had still gotten married that first time."  
>"Would they be different?"<p>

"I don't even know... It's just I like to think they'd be different."

"What do you think would be different about them?"

"I feel like so many things would be different."

"Come on Hayley just be a bit more specific."

"Maybe we'd have a family."

"Do you want a family Hayley?"

"I've always wanted a family, but I've never felt the immediate urge for a family, until seeing Kirby and Cadence with their daughter."

"So that's what this is all about."

"I hate that tone." She sighed

"But its true isn't it?"

"I... Okay fine it is."

"Well maybe we should talk about this once we get home."

"Why can't we have this discussion here?"

"Because we're in a small car that we don't own. This would also be better had when I didn't have to focus on the road."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Sorry Nick, it's not that I can't remember this part of the story, it's that. I can't explain it. This small discussion turned into one of the bigger fights your mom and I had."

"Its fine dad. We can take a break come back another day."

"Its up to you Nick."

"Maybe you'll be able to explain it in a few days." I watched as my son stood up and left the room. He'd most likely head to his room and call that girl. Whatever her name was. That girl who is in the Troop. That girl that Mr. Stockley claims is just like Hayley. That girl.

* * *

><p>Now for why I feel like a creeper. The that girl thing... But to explain more on that... Jayden is supposed to be Kirby. Nick is supposed to be Jake. Lucy is supposed to be Cadence, so Holly is supposed to be Hayley. Well it makes since why Jake "hates" Holly if you've heard the song... Anyways I'm gonna go write to my second goal for the night... So I can go to bed...<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm not hitting tonights goal. I'm exhausted... Anyways, I'm extending my deadline. I have a class crisis to deal with, I'm car shopping all weekend, plus my friends little brothers birthday tomorrow, and taking dogs to the vet. New deadline is the 27th. So 5 day extension. Well I'm gonna go write another 900 words and go to bed.

* * *

><p>Nick's P.O.V.<p>

_He's acting weird again. _I typed into the chat window. We had created a "Troop" group page on Facebook, and left it private, I was currently logged into group chat talking to Lucy, Jayden, and Holly.

_How so? _Jayden responded.

_His story was all over the place. It's like he couldn't remember. He said he kept relieving the fight over and over again, but he couldn't explain it. I told him I'd give him some time to figure it out and we'd talk more later._

_When might later be?_ I noticed Lucy joined the chat, she was a recent addition to the group. Jayden must've added her when we got back from bowling.

_Who knows. I want it to be a week or so. I just need to take everything in._

_So what is everything?_ Holly asked.

_I'm not even sure. He and my mom got into a fight after Lucy was born... Is all I really got from what he told me tonight. It had to do with the movie and how my dad was always working and was never around._

_What do I have to do with anything? I saw my name not that a really read any of what you just wrote._

_My parents went to visit your mom and dad the day you were born and after they left the hospital they got into some fight or something. Again I'm not sure._

_Interesting very very interesting. _Jayden had once again joined the conversation.

_Therapist voice? _I asked, it was a bit of an inside joke between us.

_Yes, :D _I laughed at the evil smiley face he included again part of our joke.

_What's going on?_ Lucy asked.

_Its their stupid boy inside joke. _Holly responded

_I see_. _I agree with Holly that's really stupid._

_Shush WOMEN. The therapist and smiley face are not stupid._ I laughed at Jayden's response.

_You didn't just call me women._

_I did. Whatcha gonna do about?  
>I'm a black belt Jayden... Really wanna mess with me?<em>

_I'd be afraid of her Jay, she's faster and stronger then you._

_Oh wait the monster DNA... yeah sorry about that ._ I knew what the shifty eyes meant. I laughed again at my screen. It's nice that Lucy was getting along with them. Though I think Jayden should watch himself. You don't piss off the half monster or in this case quarter monster, members of your group. It will have repercussions.

_So anyone want to do anything tomorrow? _Holly asked.

_I'm game. _I typed back.

_I guess._ Lucy said.

_Well since they're game I'm in. _Jayden had finally answered

_Okay so what do you guys want to do? I'm saying no to bowling._

_But Holly that was fun._ I teased.

_No. No bowling. _

_Movie and pizza?_ Lucy suggested.

_Movie sounds good ;) _Jayden responded. I laughed, if we went to the movie it would contain a lot of Jayden flirting with Lucy. He had been flirting with her so much when we had gone bowling. She had mostly ignored it, but Holly and I noticed.

_I don't object to the idea of seeing a movie. _I typed in.

_Movie and pizza it is. Though we always get pizza._

_Because Hannigans is amazing. :D _Jayden typed.

_Well it is, but its like we go there every day._

_Are you getting sick of Hannigans? _Holly asked.

_Nah, just wondering why we always go there. :) _

_Oh okay._

_Is Lucy still on? It didn't say she signed out, but she hasn't said anything in awhile? _Jayden had typed

_I'm still here. Just watching you guys talk. But why does it matter?_

_Do you need a ride tomorrow, you live on the way._

_I'd enjoy a ride, its either that or walk._

_Alright well once we get the final details I'll tell you when I shall be arriving to pick you up._

_Shall? Why does that seem like a word you wouldn't usually use._

_Its not a word he usually uses. _Holly said.

_Why don't we meet at Hannigans at noon then hit the movies, or should we pick a movie then figure out when to meet at Hannigans._

_Movie should be picked first._ Jayden spoke.

_So what movie do you guys want to see, I'm up for anything?_

_Jakeinator is still playing, its one of my favorites. _

_How'd you know Jakeinator is playing? Its the throwback movie of the month._

_Its called the internet, silly Nick._

_Oh_

_So what do you two think? _Holly asked.

_I guess I'm game._ Jayden typed in response

_Nick?_

_Might as well... _

_Are you gonna be okay if we go see it? _Holly had opened up a new chat window. This one would be between just us.

_I can be okay. I think I'll be fine._

_So we all game. _I noticed Lucy had typed when I switched back the Troop chat

_Okay so Jakeinator at 1 and Hannigans at noon? _Holly asked. I take it she had looked up the playing times.

_Sounds good. _I responded

_Okay so I'll pick you up at 11:30 Lucy?_

_Sounds good Jay._

_So I'm gonna get off. I'll see you guys tomorrow. _I typed

_Bye Nick! :)3 _

_Bye bro._

_See yah tomorrow Nick. _I pressed log out and closed my laptop. I got out my bed and went to put my laptop on my desk. I laid back down in bed and grabbed my iPod dock's remote and pressed play. Soft music began to fill the room. I tossed and turned in my bed for a bit before slowly drifting to sleep.

The morning:

I woke up to the sound of my phone blaring from the night stand next to me. My hand flew out from under my blanket and grabbed it. I turned my alarm off. I rolled onto my back and thought about everything I've learned about my dad and my mom the past few days. I laid thinking back on the past few days for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only 10 minutes. I finally crawled out of bed I made my way to the kitchen. I expected to see my dad in the kitchen, but I wasn't totally surprised to see him not there. I assumed he was in his office or the studio as the basement room was now dubbed. I wandered to the freezer to grab some frozen waffles to pop in the toaster.

"I come baring bagels, and hot chocolate." I heard a voice say behind me. I started at the box of waffles in my hand before tossing it back in the freezer and going to take the bag of bagels from my dad.

"Breakfast? Where have you been this morning?" I asked him as I went to grab a knife for cream cheese.

"I had something to take care of this morning.

"Oh." I said digging through the bag of bagels to find one.

"So anything planned for today?" My dad asked me.

"Going to Hannigans and the movies, with Jayden, Lucy, and Holly."

"Sounds like fun."

"What did you guys used to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like when you, mom, Kirby, and Cadence had free time what did you guys do?"

"We'd hunt monsters a lot. There were the same things you guys did movies, bowling, Hannigans. I'd draw, work on the Jakeinator comics. Cadence and Kirby did what they did. Your mom was an over achiever she was always doing something. We'd pretty much have to force her to hang out and kick back with us."

"Before Kirby and Cadence were in the Troop there was someone else?"

"Yeah. Felix."

"You've never really talked about him."

"Thats because things got a lot more interesting after Felix left. He was still one of our best friends, but he moved to international headquarters. He's supposed to be in Lakewood one of these weeks. You'll have to meet hm. It's just odd. I haven't seen him since you were two."

"Apparently I haven't seen a lot of people since I was two."

"Its true Nick."

"I realize that dad, but why?"

"You'll found out in time."

"When would this time be?"

"When the story ends Nick."

"When will that be?"

"It will be in time."

"Would there be time for more of the story? I'm going out with everyone to Hannigans at noon."

"I don't see why not."

"Okay I'm all ears." I said finishing up my bagel.


	11. Chapter 11

Holy cheese an update. I'm kinda sad guys, I'm at pretty much the end. I'm gonna write some of the final scenes tonight and tomorrow. I spent 2 hours writing before class, I'm now posting this. I have class in like 10 minutes, so I gotta post this and run. I'll be posting the rest soon... I end this chapter suddenly because there was a scene I still can't write I'm stuck, so I skipped it and wrote stuff after that scene but yeah... Here we go...

* * *

><p>Jake's P.O.V.<p>

"So where'd we leave off Nick?"

"You were rambling, a fight with mom right after Lucy was born."

"Ah. Well I still haven't figured out how to explain or tell that part of a story. Let's just say, your mom was jealous that her best friends were this happy little family, and she'd barely see me."

"Aah, so that's what the fight was about...

"Why don't we just skip ahead a year."

"Okay?"

"Well the movie got back to the point where I didn't need to be there so often. We kept the house in Lakewood, and the house in Edmonton. I was only gone maybe one week a month, to take care of movie stuff. Most of what was happening now was we needed to recast Honey, since the original actresses contract ran out and she refused to resign. We were also needed to finally pick our filming locations. I wanted to do mostly set stuff, but apparently that wish wouldn't be granted. You know Nick the comics based on my days in the Troop. I saw everything as I wanted it, because I lived it. It was hard to have someone tell me that's not how it could be. So what I had been doing now for the movie was done mostly on a computer: using a webcam, seeing pictures of possible locations, and lots of emails. It was nice to finally be with your mom again. So your mom and I were set to spend a week in Lakewood together. It was one of our visiting weeks. It was also Lucy's first birthday. Well the entire week you're mom was acting weird. Like she was keeping a secret or something. So it was Saturday, we were going to Kirby and Cadence's birthday. It would be Kirby's parents and sister, us, and Felix. You might be wondering about Felix being invited. Well Felix was still a member of our group, and he and Kirby got along really well. Well we had arrived early and your mom immediately went to spend time with Cadence and Lucy. It was understood she didn't see them that often. I'd see them whenever I spent time in Lakewood to deal with the movie. Kirby and I stood in the kitchen watching our wives coo and cluck like mother hens over Lucy.

"She's a great mom." Kirby said to me suddenly.

"She really is."

"She just doesn't see it." He sighed.

"She will."

"Thats just it I don't think she will. Its unfortunate what all her mother put here through. I wish things could've been different for her."

"No amount of wishing, could ever change Cadence's childhood. Her mother is a psychopath." I said trying to set the record straight again watching the two women.

"Psychopath doesn't even begin to cover her."

"I think it does." I sighed.

"Let's agree to disagree," He laughed heading for the fridge.

"Well then I agree to disagree."

"Want a beverage?"

"Beer."

"Hayley's gonna let you drink?"

"I'm not driving, and I'll need the beer if I want to survive the drive home," I laughed has Kirby handed me my beer.

"Cheers, my friend." He said raising the beer bottle to my own.

"Cheers." I said as we lightly knocked the bottles together.

"So I think Hayley's hiding something from me." I said taking a sip of the beer in my hand.

"Why?"

"She's just been really weird lately, it's like she has something to hide," I sighed.

"Are you just being paranoid?"

"I could be."

"Well no one else is going to be here for an hour or so. Well I suggest we join them." Kirby laughed as he started to head towards the living room. Now Nick I'm skipping ahead a few hours."

"Okay dad."

"Kirby's parents and his sister had arrived, and following shortly behind them was Felix. Everyone had been dispersed to their little groups. The girls in the living room gossiping and cooing over baby Lucy. The men in the kitchen, eating, and catching up. I had decided to go spend some time with my wife, and had headed into the living room. I was quiet shocked to hear the words.

"Just tell him." I noticed the women talking to Hayley. Now my mind immediately began to freak out, wandering what millions of things she could just tell me. Suddenly all eyes turned to me. They clearly failed to notice me when I had first entered the room.

"Its fate Hayley. You should tell him." Lizzie, Kirby's sister turned to Hayley.

"Can we step outside for a minute," Hayley said getting off the couch and grabbing my wrist. She lead me to the deck door and we stepped outside.

"You're leaving me aren't you?" I asked nervously.

"Can you just let me speak?"

"Speak please just tell me," I stuttered.

"Jake."

"I hate that tone... It's bad news."

"Jake! Just let me talk."

"Okay freak out done." I said sighing deeply.

"Jake. Remember Elroy?"

"First you don't want me to talk now you're asking me questions?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes I remember Elroy."

"Well Jake," she said taking a deep breathe, "are you ready to be a father again?"

"Wait what? Hayley this is amazing." I said giving her the biggest hug I could possible muster. I released her from my hug and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"I can't believe it," I smiled at my wife, grasping her hand tightly. "I'm going to be a dad, for real this time. I won't have to send this child to Finland."

"Well I would hope not," She laughed before dragging me back inside.

"What was that all about?" Kirby asked as I rejoined the men in the kitchen.

"I'm not allowed to say anything yet." I smiled.

"I know what look." Felix said staring at me.

"No you don't," I said quickly.

"Have you guys seen Lucy yet?" Kirby asked noticing my destain for Felix's noticing skills.

"I haven't seen her yet, since I've been here." Felix said headed to the living room.

"Well I should see my only grandchild." Mr. Bancroft – Cadsworth said following after Felix.

"So are you gonna tell me? Or do I have to guess?" Kirby said staring at me.

"All will be revealed in time," I said as I went the direction the other two men had gone before us.

"She's getting so big." I overheard Kirby's dad say. I looked over at Cadence who seemed flustered. I heard footsteps behind me Kirby had entered the room.

"What do you think Cadence. I think you need a break. I'll take Lucy for a bit," Kirby said going over to where is wife was sitting.

"That sounds good I haven't eat all day." She said going back into the kitchen where the snack foods had been.

"I think I'll get something to eat too." Hayley said following Cadence. I then followed Hayley.

"You okay Cadence," I asked once back in the kitchen.

"Just too many people," she sighed shoving a cracker into her mouth.

"I see," Hayley and I spoke at the same time.

"I do much better when its just us four. I'm okay when its us four plus Felix, but throw Kirby's family in and I'm a mess. I wish I knew why. I mean I love them and all, but its just. I don't know." she said shoving more food into her mouth.

"Its okay to be frustrated," Hayley said biting into a carrot.

"So how'd he take the news?" Cadence asked changing the subject quickly.

"Can you just pretend you don't know anything? We're planning to announce to everyone tomorrow when we have that picnic."

"My lips are sealed, but I can't make promises for Diana, or Liz." Cadence said.

"Interesting." I laughed lightly.

"Congrats by the way." She said putting some food on a plate and going back into the living room. I'm going to skip a lot now, to the day of your birth. Well you know what day that is, so I won't start by saying the date. Now you're mom had quit her job and we had been living in Lakewood the past 6 months. I wanted to just fully move back, but your mom had fallen in love with Canada. We had been renting the canadian house out, and again had spent the past 6 months in Lakewood. I was still doing movie work and no we still hadn't started filming. We kept thinking a few more months and filming would begin, yeah it didn't start until you were one. Now I'm getting off topic again. I had the day off, which actually had happened more now at this point then what had been. I wasn't needed as much, anymore. You're mom and I had gone over to Kirby and Cadence, which we did a lot. Kirby had been working at home inventing, and Cadence hadn't been working at this, so we'd often spend time with them. Your mom had been acting weirder then usual this day." I sighed taking a deep breathe.

* * *

><p>Anyone know which scene I can't write? ANY GUESSES? But seriously I'm struggling with it... I might just cut it though it is kinda important...<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I finally wrote the scene I was stuck with, and since I'm done with the fic I plan to post the reminder every friday... One chapter every friday... I make them shorter. since yeah...

* * *

><p>Nick I don't even know how to tell you this part of the story. How should I tell you this part of the story. I guess I could sum it up, maybe thats the best way to describe, infact I don't think words could describe it. That my dear son was the day you were born. It was one of the happiest days of your mom's and my lives. My life was perfect Nick, I had an amazing wife, a beautiful baby boy, and my dream job. I thought here it is my happily ever after. Thats how it was supposed to be right? Happily ever after. I think thats it for now Nick. We'll talk more later." I spoke watching as my son got up quickly and left the room.<p>

Nick's P.O.V.

"My dad ended the story so weird tonight." I said on the phone with Holly.

"Hows that Nick," she asked.

"He kept saying how is life was perfect, and he got happily after, and how everything was perfect. He kept emphasizing the word was."

"The story doesn't have a happy ending, I thought you figured that out."

"I did it's just. I don't know Hol."

"Hey, look I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

2 Months later.

"Its been two months and your dad still hasn't finished the story?" Lucy asked. Her mom had finally been convinced to let Lucy stay here in Lakewood. Which made both Lucy and her dad happy. Her mom still seemed nervous, but after hearing more about Lucy's uncle Chino, I'd be more worried if Lucy was away instead of at home.

"Yeah, its he keeps telling me little snippets now. Mostly about me when I was a baby, and the movie, but nothing more. It's like he's lost the will to tak about it," I sighed.

"Have you tried just asking him," Jayden asked appearing from who knows where and slinging an arm around Lucy.

"You know I hate PDA," she snarled shaking his arm off. That's a shocker, they started dating almost a month ago.

"I have he's just being really weird," I sighed as Holly joined us.

"You could just demand answers," she spoke.

"He won't tell me. There's an ending I know. But he won't tell me then ending."

"That made very little sense," Jayden said staring at me.

"It makes a lot of sense," Holly laughed.

"No it doesn't,"

"Yes it does," Lucy now stated.

"Why am I confused then," Jayden asked suddenly.

"Because you're kind of the dumb one," Lucy stated flashing him a flirty smile.

"You guys are mean," he said fake pouting.

"But no I gotta get going." I stated as we had begun to walk outside.

"Need a ride," Jayden asked.

"I think I'll walk."

"Don't say he didn't offer," Lucy stated as she and Jayden headed for his car. I watched as Holly got into her moms car, and then I began to head home. The walk home seemed to go faster then normal. I entered through the kitchen door as always and dropped my backpack unto one of the chairs, before heading to the fridge for a snack. I grabbed an apple, and a mountain dew. I went back to grab my backpack and headed upstairs to my room. I dropped my backpack on the floor, and sat down at my computer desk. I opened my laptop, and logged into my email. There was an email from an address I've never seen before. I clicked it first. The address was .com. I slowly began to read the e-mail.

Dear Nick,

This might be the weirdest thing to happen to you, but my name is Annie Steele. You're mother was my daughter, which I guess makes you my grandson. I got your e-mail from you're father, whom I ran into a few weeks ago. I haven't seen you since you were just a little boy, that was almost 13 years ago. Does your dad talk about your mom? When I asked him how he had been doing after everything he seemed nervous. I'm sorry this e-mail is so weird. I just don't know what to say to my only grandchild, especially one I haven't seen or had any communication with since everything happened.

Love,

Annie S.

I stared at the e-mail and read it over and over again. I had no clue what to think anymore, I sighed and reached into my pocket for my phone. I needed to talk to Holly, and I needed answers from my dad. I quickly dialed Holly's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Nick," she said once she answered.

"Holly."

"Nick?"

"Somethings just weird. I got this email from my mom's mom today. She asked if my dad talked about my mom, and some other stuff. She said she wished she had been able to talk to me sooner."

"Do you have any idea?"

"Not really Hol. I just want this story to end. I feel like he's starting to tell me the same story over and over and over again."

"Nick."

"What?"

"This is really upsetting you, you need to tell him what you just told me."

"I don't think it'll be that east Hol."

"You'll never know until you try."

"Fine."

"Atta boy."

"Bye Holly."

"Bye Nick," she said before I heard the phone click. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and went to find my dad. I walked quickly back down stairs and to my dad's office. I knocked twice on the door, and waited for a response.

* * *

><p>Okay guys so I set up a tumblr blog for Catastrophe called DearCatastropheReaders go there to see the progress As I write it. I want to be about half way done when I start posting. I have 2 chapters done already... Also I'm changing my user on here to MusicalWheaten to go with my youtube, twitter, and main tumblr blog.<p> 


End file.
